gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Suicidal Photographers
The Suicidal Photographer is a proven myth in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. The myth was found shortly after the game's release and is one of the oldest myths in GTA San Andreas. Description The Suicidal Photographer is a Pedestrian who sometimes spawns on the Inlet side of the Flint County Scenic Route that runs from the Flint Intersection through Back O' Beyond, past Leafy Hollow and eventually on to San Fierro. They can be seen taking photos of the view across the Los Santos Inlet to Rodeo, Los Santos, before walking forwards and falling into the inlet itself, dying upon contact with the water, as all pedestrians do. The pedestrian is unique in that a range of pedestrian models from across San Andreas have a small chance of spawning. Pedestrians from Los Santos and the San Fierro countryside can be found as the Photographer, but mostly they will spawn as one of the desert pedestrians, such as Mr. Trenchcoat. This is because to spawn the Photographer, the player must approach the Los Santos Inlet from the Flint Intersection. In the game's files, the Flint Intersection's ped group is actually "POPCYCLE_GROUP_DESERT_FOLK" instead of "POPCYCLE_GROUP_FARMERS," causing the photographer to appear as a desert pedestrian thanks to the spill over from approaching the inlet. Sometimes the pedestrian will take several photos while others just one. It is interesting to note that when the Pedestrian is disturbed by the player, for example, when aiming a weapon at them, they will cease their Camera task, entering the "surrender" animation, but then still proceed to walk into the inlet and if the player punches or attacks the Photographers, they will start to take pictures of CJ, as if they are shooting at him with a weapon. Strangely, if a car is hijacked on the road next to the area, the hijacked Pedestrian will display similar behavior and run straight over the edge into the Inlet to their death. The Suicidal Photographer will spawn at any time of the day and during all types of weather. Explanation It is widely believed that the pedestrian's strange behavior is the result of a path glitch. It is possible that the developers forgot to add a path for the Pedestrian to follow after it carries out its commands, so the pedestrian reverts to a default path command and simply walks forward. It has also been surmised that there was originally going to be a footbridge over the inlet in the beta version of the game, but it was removed during the later stages of the game's development, and game developers forgot to change the pedestrian's code so they became "suicidal." Another theory suggests the surrounding land once had an extended plateau that stretched out into the Inlet, but the developers cut the land back to almost the edge of the road in late stages of the game to form a more natural entry to the channel that feeds Flint Water, but forgot to update pedestrian paths or occlusion zones. Video Investigation Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Proven Myths Category:Suicide Myths Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:People Category:Glitches Category:Protected Wiki Heritage